


Kei to the Rescue

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, Divorce, F/M, Facials, MILFs, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When his neighbors are in the middle of a divorce, Kei comes to aid them in their time of need. ONE-SHOT!





	Kei to the Rescue

It was a lovely evening in West Des Moines, Iowa. Tom and Beth Detweiler were in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"So do you want a divorce?" Tom asked his wife as he watched her bend over to put the dinner in the oven.

"Why do you keep asking me that?!" Beth snapped as she slammed the oven door shut.

"Well is seems like that's the next step when two people fight non-stop" he answered as he set his glass down on the table.

Tom and Beth had been married for 20 years. They were High School sweethearts who had gotten hitched during Tom's Sophomore year of college. He had provided a good life for the two. Beth was able to stay home and raise their son Jacob without ever having to worry about working. Money was never an issue and neither was infidelity. Something was just off between the two.

Maybe it started when their son left for college at the University of Iowa two years ago. Beth felt like her entire purpose in life was gone. What was there for her to do anymore? She tried to keep herself occupied with yoga and gym workouts, but her husband had started to pay less and less attention to her body as the years went by.

Beth was 40 years old. She had long brown hair and prominent brown eyes. Her face lacked the wrinkles of a working woman and her free time allowed her to keep keep her body trimmed and toned. She had small, perky breasts and an extremely firm butt. She credited that to her best friend at the gym...the smith machine.

"You ever think of swinging?" Tom asked her.

"Are you fucking serious Tom?" Beth hissed at him. "This isn't Cinemax!"

"I know honey..." Tom replied, trying to keep his wife from going over the edge. "I just thought that maybe it was the best way to see other people, but keep our marriage together. 20 years is a long time you know..."

"I know..." Beth sighed as she looked out the kitchen window.

"What if..." Tom trailed off.

"What if what?" Beth asked.

"What if I find a guy for you to spend a night with?" Tom looked up, ready in case his Wife was looking for something to throw at him.

Beth closed her eyes. A million potential answers ran through her mind as she took a deep breath.

"Wait a minute" she thought to herself. Maybe this is what she needed. She had been with the same man for 20 years. Maybe the occasional fling with another guy would add some excitement to her life, but allow her to better appreciate what she has at home with Tom.

"Ok..." Beth responded.

"What?" Tom said taken aback, completely surprised by her answer.

"I'll try it" Beth said, turning to look at her husband. "How do we do this?"

Tom smiled. "I'll find a guy for you, invite him over, and keep an eye on the situation as things play out. You know, to make sure things don't get out of hand. Just leave it all up to me Honey."

Beth turned back to the window and smiled. She felt an excitement that hadn't been there in years...

It was Saturday afternoon and Tom was sitting in the recliner watching TV. The screen was on but nothing was getting through to him. For the past two days, all he could think about was finding someone for his wife. They had to be able to give her what she needed. He didn't want to go through all this trouble just so some guy could cum after three pumps, leaving his wife right where she started. But at the same time he didn't want to bring home some older guy who was looking to seduce his wife.

Tom continued to think as he heard a volleyball hitting the pavement on the neighbor's driveway.

His head shot up. "Shit! That's it!" he said to himself as he walked over to the window and peered out.

It was the neighbor's son Kei Tsukishsima. Kei had just turned 18 and Tom had known him for the past 3 years. Back when Jacob was in 12th grade, Kei was playing up on the varsity volleyball team as a 10th grader. He was a middle blocker and was going to attend the University of Iowa along with Jacob. Kei's parents immigrated to the United States from Japan because they felt like America was so much more their style. Kei's dad now owns a successful greeting card business. His older brother Akiteru is now a lawyer in Des Moines.

Kei was a good looking kid in tremendous shape and over the years Tom had seen plenty of high school girls around their house. He wanted to prove that Japanese guys definitely have game. At 6'3, blonde, and muscular, he was the ultimate boy next door. Not to mention his glasses added to his sexiness. "This is perfect" Tom thought to himself. This kid can be there for his Wife over the summer if Tom asks him to, and then he's off to college for the rest of the year.

Tom opened the front door and walked across the lawn towards his neighbor's driveway...

"Your elbow's out" Tom shouted as he chased down Kei's rebound.

"Mr. M!" Kei smiled. He has lived in America for so long he has completely dropped his Asian accent though he's still fluent in Japanese.

"You gotta keep your elbow in when you spike" Tom told him again as he threw the ball back to him.

Kei shot it the same way and missed again. "Come on Mr. M, you know I'm a volleyball player" he laughed as Tom caught another one of the kid's spikes.

Tom smiled. "Is Hideo around?"

"No" Kei answered as he rose up to take another jump spike. He had put on a considerable amount of muscle since the last Tom had seen him up close. He also decided to take up weightlifting. "They're back in Sendai, Japan for the weekend" he told him as he chased down his own rebound this time. "Wedding anniversary."

"Oh yeah?" Tom asked. "How many years has it been for them?"

"30" Kei replied, hitting the ball to Tom so he could take a spike.

"It's been 20 for us" he said as his shot went over the net. "No one ever tells you how you're supposed to stay interested in each other for 20 years."

"There's no way I'm getting married" Kei said as he passed Tom the ball. "I'm gonna be living that bachelor lifestyle until I die."

Tom laughed. "Sometimes I wish I did that" he told him as he swished in another spike.

"You know Kei..." Tom continued, "I'm just going to come out and ask since you seem like a pretty no bullshit guy to me."

Kei nodded in agreement.

"My wife and I are thinking about bringing other people into our relationship."

"All right Mr. M!" Kei cheered. "Like swinging?"

"Umm... kind of" Tom answered. "Any interest in helping us out?"

Kei laughed. "Why are you fucking with me Mr. M?"

"I'm not" Tom replied.

Kei stared at him. Tom didn't crack any kind of smile.

"Are you fucking serious? You want me to fuck your wife?" Kei asked him.

"Fuck is kind of a harsh word. Be with her is more of what we're looking for" Tom added. He was struggling to find the right words to explain exactly what he wanted.

"When were you thinking of doing this?" Kei asked. He had stopped hitting the volleyball by this point.

"With your parents out of town, I was thinking today" Tom told the kid.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" he replied as he hit the ball onto the grass behind him.

"Ok, give me your number and I'll give you a text when she's ready" Tom told him, pulling out his phone.

He created a contact for the teen and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"You want me to dress up or some shit?" Kei asked as Tom began to walk back towards his house.

"Just wear whatever" Tom yelled back as he stepped onto his own driveway and walked up the pathway steps. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Beth pulled into the driveway. She was returning from the gym and had just finished a heavy leg day. She felt the burn as she stepped out of her car and began walking towards the house. It was a good burn.

Tom was sitting in the chair as Beth entered the house.

"It's set honey!" Tom shouted as she walked into the room.

"What's set?" she asked.

"Your date" he smiled.

"We're really doing this?" she asked him, tossing her gym bag on the floor. "I don't want you to hate me for this later."

"I'm fine with it" he told her. "How much time do you need to get ready."

"Jeez..." Beth answered with a sarcastic tone. "Are we in a rush?"

"I just think that this can really help honey. I only want things back to the way they were" Tom said. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Well I'm a sweaty mess night now" she said as she grabbed a handful of her soaked tank top and held it out to prove it. "I don't know, 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good" Tom answered, turning back to the TV.

"Am I supposed to dress up?" Beth turned to ask before heading up the stairs to shower.

"Just wear whatever" she heard as she began climbing the steps.

"Good" Beth moaned to herself. "It's way too hot to look pretty."

"I'll be ready in 2 minutes!" Beth shouted down from her room.

Tom pulled his phone out and texted Kei to come over. 20 seconds later he heard the front door open.

"I still think that you're fucking with me Mr. M" Kei said as he plopped down on the couch. He was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He kicked his flip-flops off as he sprawled back into the soft cushion.

"You better be ready" Tom told Kei. "This is a one time thing. You mess this up and there are no second chances."

Kei rubbed his hands together with a big grin on his face. Both men turned to look as they heard foot steps on the stairs.

Beth jogged down the stairs in a pink tank top and little black running shorts. She was wearing her usual around the house attire as she looked over to see the two of them in front of the TV.

"Oh hi Kei!" Beth smiled as she walked over to him. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Kei grinned. "You tell me Mrs. M"

Beth was confused. She looked over at her husband who held his hand out towards Kei and sheepishly smiled.

"No... Tom!" Beth shouted.

"What?" Tom groaned.

"A kid Tom? Not to mention the Neighbor's kid! Are you out of your mind?" she angrily asked him.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Kei asked. He seemed insulted by the idea.

Beth turned to Kei who was sitting on the couch. She looked at his chiseled face and large bulging biceps... he definitely wasn't a kid.

"You're not at least open to the idea honey?" Tom asked her.

Kei sat up and stood next to Beth. It had been years since she had stood next to Kei. He towered above her with his strong, muscular frame.

"Umm...well..." Beth pondered aloud as Kei stepped in front of her. He reached his arms behind her, grabbed two handfuls of her ass, and pulled her up to him, carrying the Mom over to an empty recliner chair.

Kei sat down in the chair with Beth on his lap facing him, pulling her head in and kissing her. His hands never stopped feeling and squeezing her toned body.

Beth broke her kiss with Kei and turned to look at her husband. "In 30 seconds this kid has paid more attention to me than you have in the last 5 years" she told him as Kei gave her butt cheek a hard slap.

"Woah!" Beth yelped as she turned back to Kei and smiled.

"How do you not worship this ass Mr. M?" Kei asked while firmly shaking two handfuls of her butt.

Beth had her hands wrapped around Kei's neck as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. She could feel his sizable bulge beginning to grow.

"Your Wife is always at the gym man..." Kei said as he continued to explore her toned back with his strong hands. Rubbing them along her backside. "Why aren't you?"

"Some of us are too busy" Tom answered, starting to think that he made a bad decision. This wasn't playing out like he imagined.

"Or too lazy" Kei laughed as he went back to making out with his neighbor's wife. He leaned back in the chair and raised his shirt over his head.

"Woah!" Beth shouted as a big smile formed across her face. She let her hands slide all over Kei's body. There were muscles everywhere. Thick veins were running down his biceps, his chest was built, and his hairless abs were completely ripped and he still didn't like the bodybuilder type. His physique was a little bit more lean than that.

Beth slid off Kei's lap and onto her knees in front of him. "Look at this body!" she continued to smile as she leaned into his chest and stomach, kissing and licking everywhere.

"Fuck..." he moaned as Beth began planting kisses along the bottom of his abs, just above the hemline of his basketball shorts.

Beth leaned back and smiled up at the Japanese boy. She had never been with someone whose body looked like this. She was taking in the view with a smile.

Kei sprung out of the chair and stood directly in front of her. She couldn't believe how the teen hulked over her petite frame. She especially couldn't believe how much the bulge in his shorts had grown.

"You notice all of us checking out your sexy ass at the gym?" Kei looked down at her and asked with a grin.

Beth sheepishly smiled.

"Watching you get this body all toned and lean. Getting it ready for some real cock?" he continued as he squeezed the outline of his now hard penis, giving it a shake.

Beth felt a chill. Her husband had never said anything like that to her.

"The one thing I've learned about MILF's Mr. M" Kei said loudly so that Tom could hear him, "is that they can't get enough big, young Japanese dick." he took another step closer to her.

Beth reached up and ran her hands down Kei's chest and abs before placing them on the waistband of his shorts. She smiled up at him as she slowly pulled them down.

"Oh...my...God..." Beth moaned as the young man's rock hard cock sprang out. Not only was is it the longest she had ever seen, it was also the thickest. Oh was it thick! She admired the fat veins that ran down the length of it and was in disbelief at how big his low-hanging balls were. He looked like a bull!

Her husband wasn't small and she never had any complaints. If she had to guess, she would put him at 7.5 inches. Kei had to be at least 14 inches and the girth wasn't even comparable to Tom's. He was the proof against all Asian men having small penises.

"Um...honey!" Tom said concerned, "I think we need to talk about this."

Beth was in a trance as she looked up and admired the physical specimen that was in front of her.

"Honey!" Tom shouted as his wife once again didn't hear a word he said.

She leaned in and gave a kiss to his hairless balls. She could tell that Kei had just shaved for her as she worked her tongue along his long, fat shaft before engulfing his throbbing cockhead in her mouth.

"Fuck..." Kei groaned as he watched his neighbor's Wife bob her head on his dick.

"Give me this slut mouth..." Kei groaned as he positioned his hands on Beth's head and slowing started to grind into her mouth.

"Hey! Don't call her names!" Tom shouted out as he sat up in his chair.

Kei leaned down and tugged Beth's tank top over her head, causing her small, perky breasts to bounce out. He crumpled the shirt up and tossed it at Tom, watching it land on his lap.

"Why don't you be quiet and enjoy the show old man" he told him as slid his huge cock into her mouth and started fucking her face again. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two."

Tom watched spit spill out of his wife's mouth as the Japanese man continued to roughly thrust his penis into her throat.

"Let's see how far you can go" Kei told her as he pulled her head towards his stomach.

Beth couldn't breath. She reached out and slapped his chest to let him know but he continued to pull her into him. Her eyes began to water as her nose finally pressed against his firm abs and Kei released his grip.

"Fuck...!" the young stud loudly groaned as Beth looked up at him with a smile. "The girls at school can't do that!"

She had never been used like this before. She liked it.

"What are those shorts still doing on?" Kei asked her as she used her hand to wipe the drool from her mouth.

Beth stood up and walked to the end of the couch, slowly sliding her shorts and panties down for her neighbor, making sure to give him a show. She had just shaved in the shower and her wet pussy had a glisten to it.

"Damn" Kei remarked as Beth looked back at him, giving her ass a shake.

Kei walked behind her and gave her behind a firm slap, causing Beth to yelp. She felt him push forward on her back, causing Beth to reach out and firmly grip the end of the couch with her hands. He moved closer behind her and began rubbing his throbbing cockhead along her pussy lips.

Beth gasped as he started to slide his cock inside of her. Or at least she thought it was his cock. It felt like someone was trying to shove their arm inside of her vagina.

He slid back out. "God damn" the neighbor boy laughed as he spit on his hand and rubbed it into his cock. "I've never had pussy this tight."

She felt Kei put a hand on her shoulder as he slid his dick in again. Her pussy continued to give resistance but the persistent teen pushed even harder.

Beth's mind went blank. She tried to grasp the situation but all she saw was white. The stud was completely inside her. Toys, ex-boyfriends, her husband... no one had ever given her this feeling of fullness before.

"Fuck yeah..." Kei loudly groaned as he began taking deeper and faster thrusts.

Beth reached out for something to hold onto but all she felt were the couch cushions. The feeling of pain was being overwhelmed by the immense full feeling see was experiencing.

She felt Kei reach out and snap her head back. He had a firm handful of her long, brown, wavy hair.

"This is some good fuckin' pussy..." he told her as the thrusts began to feel longer and harder.

She wanted to say something to him. She wanted to let him know how much she was enjoying this. But every time she opened her mouth to speak, all she could do was just moan. Her moans were turning into shrieks as the blonde Japanese boy began to forcibly pump into her.

Beth felt him slow the pace of his thrusts significantly and release the handful of her hair.

"You know Mrs. M..." Kei said as he began taking long and slow thrusts. "You're a bit of a legend at our school."

Beth turned her head and looked back at him. The pace he was now going at allowed her mind to think clearly.

"Huh?" she asked him as she looked at his sweaty, toned body behind her.

"You know why some of the guys at school friended you online, right?" he smiled as he looked down at her ass, giving her cheek a firm squeeze.

At the beginning of the school year she had received a few friend requests from some of the high school boys. She thought it was cute, harmless. Plus it allowed her to better follow along with the school's sports team's scores.

"We printed out some of your photos, you know especially the ones where it's mostly just your face" he continued as he gave her other butt cheek a light slap. "We taped them up in the bathroom stall" he continued as Beth felt Kei's hand slid along her toned back which was dripping with sweat. "We call you 5th period" he laughed.

She turned her head to Kei. Any pain that she had felt earlier had resided. She only felt pleasure now. "5th period?"

"Yeah, because anytime anyone needs to blow a load at school, they do it on one of your pictures" he laughed as he gave her a firm thrust. "The line's usually longest around 5th period."

Tom was appalled by what he was hearing. How could this young punk and his friends disrespect his Wife like this?

Beth turned her head to Kei again with a moan as she felt him give her another long, strong thrust. Her piercing dark eyes locked onto his. "What kind of loads do you blow to my pictures?" she asked with a devilish smile.

"Big ones" the teen groaned as the pace of his thrusts began to pick him.

"Really?" Beth questioned as she gasped from one of Kei's vicious pumps. "I bet it just kind of dribbles out of you."

She felt Kei reach up and grab a handful of her hair. He firmly yanked her head back.

"Are you an oozer Kei?" she grimaced as the Japanese boy pulled her head back even further. His face was hovering over hers. She could feel drops of sweat drip off of him and land on her. Deep, animal-like grunts were coming from his mouth.

"Cause I don't want an oozer sweetie" Beth smiled up at Kei. "I want a big shooter."

He roughly pushed her forward as Beth grabbed onto the end of the sofa again. He was tearing into her harder and rougher than before.

"I shoot ropes slut!" he loudly told her as he gave her ass a brutal slap. Beth's mouth opened to yell, yet no sound came out. She was in a complete state of euphoria.

Kei leaned over her, continuing to roughly thrust into her tight, warm pussy. "You want this big cock to paint this pretty little face?" he asked her. Beth's eyes rolled back in her head with a smile as she managed to nod yes.

Kei firmly grabbed the back of her neck with his strong hand and laughed. "You cumsluts are all the same" he said as he pulled his cock out of her tight hole. "Get your whore ass on the ground" he told her as he pushed her to the floor.

Beth looked up at him as she moved strands of wet hair out of her eyes.

"Next to your loser husband" Kei pointed as Beth quickly crawled to the side of the chair Tom was sitting in.

Kei made his way to the front of her, taking slow, long strokes on his fat cock as Beth's heart raced even faster.

She reached out and took his long cock in her mouth. She began to feverishly stroke it as she worshiped every inch of it's power and girth. "I'm gonna suck the cum to the end of this big, fat cock" she told him as she quickly wrapped her mouth back around it.

"Suck my balls" he demanded as she quickly dropped her head to give attention to his fat, low-hanging nuts. He slowly stroked his cock over her face as she looked up to see the length of it cover her.

"Fuck yeah..." he moaned as he pulled himself back from her. She eagerly looked up at him and quickly re-positioned herself on her knees.

"Big fuckin' ropes huh...?" Kei asked as he looked down at Beth's pretty face.

"Big fuckin' ropes..." she glared back at him.

"Open up slut..." he moaned as Beth opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue with a smile.

"Fuck!" the teen grunted out as he launched a rope of cum that streaked across the middle of Beth's face. The Japanese boy watched it paint a line across her face and hair before slamming into the wall behind them.

"What the fuck?" Tom said as he turned his head to see Kei's thick wad running down his living room wall.

As he turned back to the couple, he saw Tom fire another rope across the length of his wife's face and land on the floor behind her. He heard Kei grunt loudly.

Kei give his cock several firm, quick strokes, causing him to release another powerful streak that landed on Beth's forehead.

Beth opened her eyes. She could feel cum dripping down from her hair and covering large parts of her face. She wasn't satisfied.

"More..." she whined with a pout that sent a charge through the young stud's powerful cock.

"Ahh!" Kei shouted out as he threw his head back and emptied the rest of his cum all over her face, covering Beth's cute little button nose.

"Fuck...!" Kei loudly groaned as he shook his throbbing cock at Beth. Little amounts of cum continued to fly out and land softly on her smiling face.

The teen looked down at his neighbor's Wife. She was a complete mess. Her face and hair were covered in thick, white streaks and a pool of cum had gathered on her tongue.

Beth tasted the Japanese boy's cum and eagerly swallowed it.

"Get the fuck up!" Kei shouted.

Beth looked up, confused.

Tom felt a tug on his shoulder as he quickly realized that he was talking to him. "Move!" he yelled as Tom scurried out of the chair.

Beth felt Kei pick her up and lay her in the recliner. Her bottom half was dangling off the seat, being held up by the blonde man's strong upper body.

"I'm not fucking done with you" he grunted as he slowly pierced his still rock hard cock into Beth's tight pussy.

"Jesus Christ..." Beth moaned as she threw her head back. Kei was beginning to pound away inside her once again. This stud was something else.

Beth brought her finger up to her cheek and scoped a wad of cum off of it. It was thick and creamy. A sizable amount dangled off of her finger as she looked up to see Kei staring at her.

She brought the finger to her mouth, put it in, and swallowed Kei's cum. "Yummy" she moaned, staring his eyes with an innocent laugh.

Kei began grunting louder as his dark, powerful eyes pierced into hers. She felt her legs quiver as the boy slammed away.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he buried his dick deep inside of her. Except this time he didn't continue to thrust. This time he kept his cock deep inside of her.

She felt a warmness as Kei slowly began to slide his cock out.

Kei looked down to see streaks of cum running down Beth's legs. Tom saw Kei look at him with a big, shit eating grin as he slowly pulled his cock completely out of his Wife.

A river of cum poured out of her that made an audible "plop" sound on the hardwood floor.

"It's so warm..." Beth moaned as she threw her head back. Tom looked at his wife with his jaw on the floor.

He watched him walk over to his wife and lower his cock against her lips. Beth's eyes opened and she quickly accepted him inside her mouth.

"Clean me off slut" Kei moaned. He looked down to watch the neighborhood MILF passionately clean him off. She looked like a baby with a bottle.

Kei then walked over to his pile of clothes, beginning to dress.

Tom was in a state of shock as he watched Kei nonchalantly put his t-shirt on before checking his phone.

Beth slid off the recliner and onto the floor. She leaned back against the chair as she continued to feel a tingle throughout her body. She felt exhausted, she felt used...she felt satisfied for the first time in her life.

"You don't want to stay for dinner Kei?" she asked him as he started to walk towards the door.

"Girlfriend" he smiled, holding up his phone to show Beth.

"Oh..." she whined. The room could sense her disappointment that the Japanese male was leaving.

"Don't worry Mrs. M" Kei told her as he opened the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Beth smiled.


End file.
